1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to augmented reality techniques, and more particularly, to visualizing wireless network links in communication networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Augmented reality provides a live (direct or indirect) view of physical, real-world environments whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics, GPS data and the like. In this fashion, augmented reality enhances one's current perception of reality. For example, conventional augmented reality techniques that are used in TV include displaying visually augmented elements (e.g., a current box score, a highlighted line-of-scrimmage, etc.) in semantic context with environmental elements (e.g., real-time display of a sports game). Other examples of augmented reality include smartphone applications by which a user holds a mobile device (e.g., a smart phone, a tablet, etc.) in such a way that its resident integrated camera shows the real world environment with additional information about what is in the image (e.g., displaying houses on a street with additional computer-generated elements such as a cost of particular houses for sale). Regardless of the specific application, augmented reality in essence, provides information that augments what an operator's senses normally experience during any number of different situations and applications. However, while many conventional augmented reality techniques are considered satisfactory for their intended purpose, a need remains for improved augmented reality techniques that are particularly adapted for visualizing wireless network devices and displaying information related thereto.